The System of Allovia
Write the first par Allovia About 19 light years away from most systems, the Allovians aren't exactly known in the galaxy. Orbiting around a binary star system, the true Allovian year is roughly 734 earth days. However, as this is going in an '8' shape around two stars, an average year is 367 days. There are four planets orbiting around Carriedas and Casseius the twin red giants - Alton, Allovia, Areldor and Arsenalle. Each has a different climate - and Allovia has the best, thus being the centre of the Allovian Empire (which consists of only 3 planets, Alton has an average temperature of 1200°). The climate on Allovia is mostly hot, rainforest-supporting temparatures. The air is humid, and Allovian troops must wear air masks and air-packs when venturing out of their own ship or planet. History About 2 billion years after the universe was made, Carriedas and Casseius formed within the inner reaches of the galaxy. But about 700 million years after that, a star passed right through the middle of the twins, catapulting them into space. Through gravity of other stars, they slowed to a stop and planets began to form from the dust. They now sit on the side of the outsermost arm of the galaxy, quite a far distance away from anyone else. The life evolved. Asteroids were flung into Alton and Allovia countless times. But in today's day and age, early warning systems have been made, and special missiles constructed to blast lethal asteroids (which appear every 30 or so years) out of the way. Hyper Space travel, or Faster than Light travel (FtL) has recently been made; beforehand, it'd take years for troops to get to another system. Now it takes about 3 days to traverse 10 light years. About 4 Allovian years ago, there was a civil war on the stystem - Settlers on Arsenalle wanted more freedom. The Allovians, back on Alloivia, sent about 700 Pentagomissiles ('nukes' with small blast radius but enough radiation to kill everything within 200 miles) to sort it out. Just like the Vogons in the book the Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy, Allovians aren't exactly evil, they are usually good, it's just they're extremely... rational. '' Weaponry, and all that politics jazz Mmmm. The sweet smell of Herlenguize in the air - A sort of play-doh stuff which acts as a battery for Allovian weapons. The average Allovian assault rifle is the Herlen A; A semi-auto rifle that shoots beams of plasma raycast. With it comes a Bruner pistol, which is pretty much a smaller Herlen A. Snipers have Herschelle Rifles; Huge boltguns that can fire accurately up to 2 miles. Machineguns. For the Allovian Elite team (the Herlens are pretty powerful and can be fast), Morking Bolters can fire 3 rounds per second. It's slow, yes, but each plasma round packs a punch which equates to a modern day, human 50 calibre Barret Rifle - and with 30 rounds per clip, each clip costing A$250 - Allovian Dollars - it's not suprising only valued soldiers get these beasts. But wait... Plasenschwarmer - A mounted flamethrower with a range of 25 metres. It weighs about 450 kilos and streaks havoc. It gives a very nice blue glow. And it doesn't spurt flames, but a mixture of acid and plasma. Ouch! Morking Bolter II - the same as the first edition, except this one has an ACOG sight, a silencer, and bullets break on impact, meaning if the bullet hits someone they explode in a shower of blood, but if it hits a wall it leaves nothing more then a scratch. Favoured by spies, hostage rescue teams and the ASAS (Allovian SAS) the pistol version the Morking Bolter IIZ and the SMG Morking Bolter IIY are both as favoured as the original. Rocket Launchers. Finally. Wermaffe RPGs explode with enough power to collapse the human Empire State Building with one shot. There's an explosion, and a force field, and everything within the 25-diameter forcefield is sucked in to the explosion. On the planet, the explosion is replaced with pepper gas - but either way they hurt a bit. ' Polotics''' Allovian nations recently merged into one country. The president, Al Kawhaffe Meridian, has been in the office for 13 years, and runs for the Lib Dem department. Sadly, the rest is pretty unknown as Allovia and it's close planets have fallen under an economic breakdown - Ever since the 'rational' attack on Arsenalle. And, by the way, it ISN'T confidential, we AREN'T rich and thus we have no reason to be robbed. Heheh...